


505

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now boarding Group 3 on United Airlines flight 505 to London Heathrow Airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: 505 by the Arctic Monkeys

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his best friend. It could be four in the morning and he would be scrolling down the pages to book a flight for the United States to leave in two days. He buzzed him, half an hour in midst of sleep, to tell him that they were going to do a filming with the Phantom in the deserts of Texas and it wouldn’t be the same if his  ** _B_** wasn’t there beside him. He sighed and told him he’ll check the list of flights and he’ll do his best.

He knew that his best would be unable to fall to sleep and he would be on his laptop in the darkroom clicking the selection that would leave from London to Austin. No matter what seat was left, he would buy it.

The months in between seeing each other pulled on his heartstrings like a guitarist playing music. There was the gap of their careers and his months back home to rest were found in the Austin sunshine running around the Rooster Teeth office, following Gavin by the hand and what project he was needed for. Not that he minded, the way his green eyes light up at his visiting was more than just worth the plane ride. He would smile back, just as hard, feeling his heart tighten up in his chest when he let go.

It had been years his heart hadn’t beat a normal rhythm. Even hearing the gun shots in the deserts of the Middle East couldn’t compare when he looked at him. His heart grew and grew and he believed Gavin felt the same. Dan loved to believe that whenever Gavin’s thigh touched his there was an electric spark between them.

Oh had he wished there was some kind of sign from the stars that Gavin felt the same, and in his imagination he would drift that Gavin waited impatiently for him to arrive in the late hours of the night, with his hands fumbling under the sheets with his name escaping his lips and into his pillow. He could only wish it was happening the same time as him. Under the sheets that they would spend hours draped over their shoulders as they play video games in his room.

His bags were packed and he left for the airport to catch the 5:05am plane to Austin. His heart beating hard in his chest as the screen in the back of the chair declared he would be there by noon. Gavin would be waiting for him at the Arrivals like he always did. It would be like they were never apart to begin with.

He couldn’t sleep on the plane, his head spun with thoughts that it was about time he finally said something. He’s been meaning to say it for years but he could never find the words until this time. This one time in the middle of a spring day in April. The start of something new. He arrived at the airport with the sun shining through the glass windows and his blond best friend running into his arm. He gripped on hard around his waist. He was light but he was small.

“B, hey, can I tell you something?” he started in the middle of the airport.

“I want you to meet this girl, she’s beautiful,” Gavin interrupted. Dan was at lost for words and all what he thought about shattered in front of him. The taxi ride to the office and meeting everyone felt different. He felt like he was walking into a haze.

He hadn’t met her yet and he didn’t know if he ever will. Gavin will continue to look at him with big green eyes of wonder in excitement and it no longer brought him joy, but it brought him misery. There was never anything but false hope.

“C’mon B! Shoot the egg!” Gavin cried as he held the pistol in his hands and concentrated on his projection. He pulled the trigger and felt his hand shake upwards. It was a perfect shot, as expected. Dan got up to see the mess of yolk and shells across the grass. He walked up to Gavin and stood beside him to see it in slow motion. The warmth that Gavin off as he laughed at the moving mess could kill him in that moment. He wanted to reach out and kiss his lips but he backed away. He wasn’t going to let Gavin get to him anymore.

He still loved him, despite him ripping his heart out of his chest and smiling like nothing happened.

So when Gavin came home early one night after a night out with the girl and cuddled up with him in his bed, he didn’t push him away. No. He welcomed him with his arms wide open to comfort him after the alcohol made him say something he regretted.

“Hey B?” Dan whispered. Gavin grumbled. He was still awake and partially conscious of what he was going to hear. Dan swallowed his fear as he stared at Gavin’s face. It was absolutely beautiful.

“I just want to tell you, that I love you, I’ve loved you for years,” he said. His voice cracking to a higher pitch. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the words fall from Gavin’s lips.

They never came, and Gavin’s green eyes pierced and twisted through his heart with his silence. Eventually, Gavin fell asleep. Dan was still wide awake, feeling the warm breath upon his face. It smelled of alcohol. He wanted to reach out and push the bangs out of his face but he didn’t dare.

He woke up early the next morning, creeping out of his bed without disturbing his guest and packed his bags. He was to leave in the evening.

Gavin had him wrapped around his finger and he couldn’t shake him off, nor did he want him to leave. He felt the collar around his neck like a dog being loyal to his owner. He owned his mind and body. A simple tug was the only thing he would do to get him back at his feet or at the airport in Austin. He was digging for something, anything, deep inside Gavin’s chest if there was anything for him. With his hands and knees hurt from crawling, there was nothing to be received.

It would be Gavin bringing him to the airport. Alone in the taxi. It rained that evening and it reminded him of home. Rainy old England. Gavin didn’t say a word and he didn’t expect him to. Maybe he remembered or not. He was playing Russian Roulette with words and blanks were more comforting than meaningless English vocabulary that could kill him with a vowel or two. His hands were tight around the straps of his duffle bag that he used for luggage. His fingers were cramping but the pain distracted him from Gavin.

“I’ll see you in a few months again B,” he forced a smile as they walked together in the airport. His voice could barely be heard over the intercoms and people talking but he was loud enough for Gavin to hear.

“Yeah, keep in touch,” Gavin replied. They turned away from each other to look at a sign or at their shoes, anything but each other’s eyes. Dan just wanted to run through the airport. Roaming around aimlessly waiting to board his plane was better than the awkwardness between the too. He gulped as he caught Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin took a step forward and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye B, until then, I guess.”

“Yeah, goodbye,” Dan said. His head was in a jumble of nonsense. Gavin smiled. He smiled with teeth that could only make Dan smile back as well. They waved before Dan took his bag in his hand and walked towards the ticket booth. He let out the breath he was holding in. His chest hurting from the beating and his tight lungs.

He wanted to yell and scream from confusion. He didn’t love him yet the kiss shocked his system like a lightning storm. Gavin Free didn’t love him back. There was a girl.

He imagined him laying in bed that night, with his hands around himself, taking deep short breaths between thrusts. Thinking about his new girl like she was the winning lottery of a future bride. A smile right across his face when he thought of the dark beard that tickled his lips instead. Of the man that he shared a life with since before the fame and glory. Maybe he was worth a moment or two instead. Just, maybe his name would escape his lips instead of hers.

_Now boarding Group 3 on United Airlines flight 505 to London Heathrow Airport_

He would return earlier than he thought.


End file.
